Endless
by Ainnita
Summary: [One-shot/Angst/Lemon extraño/Convocatoria] Un día estaba matando titanes. Al otro, llorando las pérdidas de los que se fueron demasiado pronto. Aún extrañaba el calor de Levi por las noches y el llanto era su único consuelo. Pero el destino es caprichoso. Eren no lo sabía hasta que sucedió algo inesperado o, mejor dicho, hasta que encontró algo. / SAGA Lullaby #2. /


©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 _ **One-shot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"**_

 _Hi!~_ Aquí ando de nuevo, presentándome a convocatorias cuando tengo 3811238939 proyectos en mente… pero es que esta vez el tema era realmente intrigante. ¡Un desafío a ciegas! Teníamos que escoger un número hasta el 200, elegí el 4 porque es mi número favorito –siento debilidad por los pares– y el tema fue… *tambores para aumentar la tensión* ¡el tiempo!

Sin más, os dejo las advertencias y demás cositas y ¡nos vemos abajo!

* * *

 **Pareja** : Eren y Levi (Riren/Ereri)

 **Advertencias** : Creo que de lo más Angst que he escrito hasta ahora. Y Lemon extraño, de lo más extraño que he escrito hasta ahora también.

Lo he escrito como una especie de continuación de _"Lullaby"_ , un one-shot que hice para otra convocatoria. Las citas en cursiva pertenecen a la canción _"The Call"_ de _Regina Spektor_ , una diosa e inspiración para mí (recomiendo escucharla en la última parte).

• _Seguid las flechas. Ellas os indicarán el momento •_

* * *

– **Al otro lado –**

 _Comenzó como un sentimiento_

 _que después creció, convirtiéndose en una esperanza_

•· ••· •· ••·

—Bienvenidos al Castillo de la Libertad. Yo seré su guía en esta visita y estaré encantada de responder cualquier duda. Pero antes de nada, ¿alguien sabe por qué se llama así este lugar?

La encargada de dirigir el grupo lanzó la pregunta con una sonrisa. La mayoría de las personas que visitaban el castillo no conocía su historia, así que contar lo más relevante de su descubrimiento era la mejor manera de empezar.

No esperaba que una mano se alzara entre las cabezas de la tercera fila. Y mucho menos que se tratara de una joven estudiante de unos diecinueve años. La chica tenía una expresión de entusiasmo contenido en sus ojos café y empezó a hablar en cuanto tuvo permiso.

—Fue descubierto en el año treinta del nuevo milenio, después de lo que se conoce como "el gran cataclismo". No se sabe el año exacto de su construcción ni su función. Su nombre se debe a los restos encontrados; un gran número de capas y banderas de color verde con el escudo de dos alas superpuestas.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los rostros de los allí presentes, incluida la guía. Aquella chica había dicho más de lo que ella planeaba explicar.

—Así es —asintió la mujer tras un breve silencio—. Ahora, síganme, si son tan amables. Comenzaremos la visita por esta sala, donde se encuentran algunos de los hallazgos más representativos del castillo…

—¿No puedes ir a ningún sitio sin llamar la atención, cuatro ojos? —susurró el chico que acompañaba a la joven.

Ella le ignoró. Acababan de entrar en la sala y ya estaba disparando fotografías, todas al mismo punto pero desde ángulos distintos.

—Deja de hacer fotos a lo mismo. Luego no puedes hacer más y me vienes llorando.

Pero nada podía borrar su emoción, ni siquiera la fría mirada de su amigo ni su cara de aburrimiento.

—Hange…

—Deja de quejarte, Levi. Y alegra ese careto, que estás en Alemania, la cuna de la historia. ¿No te parece increíble todo esto?

—No me interesa nada de lo que ocurriera en el pasado.

—¿No?

—Nada en absoluto.

La voz de la guía se perdió en la sala contigua, pero ellos se habían detenido frente a una de las vitrinas. Al otro lado del cristal se exponían unos extraños artilugios sujetos a viejas correas de cuero desgastado.

—Me gusta este país, por eso he venido —aclaró.

—Ya… seguro que no es por Erwin.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Erwin siempre fue, y seguía siendo, su mejor amigo y compañero de universidad. Sin embargo, su relación cambió bastante cuando Levi empezó a sentirse atraído por él. Hange lo supo desde el principio y no dudaba en hacer comentarios sugerentes acerca de ellos. Era divertido en el fondo.

Hasta que un verano, Erwin les contó por _What'sApp_ que había conocido a alguien especial en Alemania, su país natal.

—

 **Viva el grafeno!**

Cuatro ojos, Erwin, Levi

–––––––

 _Erwin_ : Chicos, tengo algo importante que contaros

 _Cuatro ojos_ : Qué es? Qué eeeees? Venga, Erwin! No te hagas de rogar

 _Levi_ : Suéltalo de una vez

 _Erwin_ : He conocido a alguien especial

 _Cuatro ojos_ : Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh. Y cómo se llama la afortunada?

 _Erwin_ : Mike

 _Cuatro ojos_ : Jajajaja será Mika, no?

 _Erwin_ : No. Mike. Es un chico

—

—Te lo he dicho mil veces. Eso es agua pasada.

Levi frunció más el ceño, y eso era sinónimo de peligro.

—Vale, vale… Vamos, nos hemos separado del grupo. Solo intenta parecer un poco interesado, por favor —le suplicó y, sin darle tiempo a replicar, tiró de él.

La verdad es que era un lugar interesante. Alemania era un país muy diverso, con una ciudad moderna y vanguardista y bosques frondosos a escasos kilómetros. Tal y como Hange había dicho, era llamada la cuna de la historia. Por eso era uno de los destinos turísticos más solicitados y, por tanto, más caros.

Subieron a una de las muchas torres del castillo. La guía señalaba distintos puntos en la lejanía, pero Levi dejó de prestarle atención. Estaban a gran altura y las vistas eran espectaculares. Allí donde señalaba, él sólo veía un hermoso paisaje que se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte. Y por un momento se imaginó cabalgando por esos campos.

Miró a su alrededor. Al parecer la visita no tenía intención de continuar aún, así que aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su _Facebook_. A veces era entretenido ver las mierdas que sus amigos y conocidos compartían.

Fotos, estados sin sentido y más fotos, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una noticia que Hange había compartido hace dos días:

 **Grupo de arqueólogos encuentra el esqueleto de un gigante**

¿Quién en su sano juicio se creería semejante estupidez? _Ah_ , sí, Hange era una fanática de tales "descubrimientos". Solía leer ese tipo de cosas. Le gustaba hablar de que el gobierno había ocultado sucesos importantes del pasado, todos relacionados con "el gran cataclismo" y su verdadero origen. Buscaba testimonios de gente que afirmaba recordar unas enormes murallas envueltas en una nube de polvo y humo. Testimonios que Levi no creía por mucho que ella se empeñara en convencerle de que eran reales.

—Vamos, Levi —Hange le avisó en ese momento de que ya iban a bajar de la torre.

Él asintió y caminó hasta la entrada de las escaleras sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Ahí estaba, la publicación que hacía unos minutos le molestó tanto.

Erwin había publicado una foto de Levi, seguramente tomada esa misma noche después de haber bebido. Dormido. Abrazado a una botella de detergente.

—

 **Erwin Smith** · 2 horas

 **Levi**. ¿Cuándo piensas invitarnos a la boda?

Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir

A **Hange Zoë** , **Farlan Church** y **3 personas más** les gusta esto

––––––––

Hange Zoë: Jajajajajaja Me meo! xDD

Farlan Church: WTF? No sabía nada de esto… y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos… Al menos te dignarás a pedirme que sea tu padrino, ¿no?

Levi: Erwin, serás desgraciado! Borra esto ahora mismo!

Hange Zoë: LOL será mejor que no hagas enfadar más al enano xD

Levi: **Erwin**!

Hange Zoë: Uuuuuuh a saber por qué no aparece…

Levi: Quizá… está intentando cagar y la mierda no acaba de salir

—

Iba a bajar el primer escalón. Su pie estaba en el aire cuando un niño pequeño que corría distraído chocó con su espalda.

Y el teléfono se escurrió de sus dedos, precipitándose escaleras abajo.

Levi intentó alcanzarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir su trayectoria hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

 _Y esa palabra se hizo más y más fuerte_

 _hasta convertirse en un grito de guerra_

•· ••· •· ••·

 **←← Antes ←←**

El silencio era insoportable.

Cada maldito sonido. Echaba de menos cada sonido de antes, cuando aquel castillo era escenario de las severas reprimendas de Levi.

Una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia se dibujó en los labios de Eren al recordarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se estremecía con solo escuchar sus pisadas acercándose por el pasillo. Aquellas paredes frías y sin vida habían sido testigos de lo admirable que fue.

Siempre era así de doloroso regresar, pero tenía que hacerlo de vez en cuando, por mucho que Mikasa y Armin se empeñaran en prohibírselo. Simplemente no podía dejar que se acumulara el polvo. Él se enfadaría.

Casi había terminado de limpiar a excepción de una habitación. La respiración se le aceleró al acercarse y, como tantas veces, fue incapaz de abrir la puerta. No estaba preparado aún para afrontar la oleada de recuerdos que escondía la habitación de Levi. Recuerdos felices y tranquilos, velando el sueño del otro, cuidándose de las pesadillas y acallando los gritos de los fantasmas con besos.

El tiempo se encargó de transformarlos en imágenes pintadas de tristeza y nostalgia, haciéndole llorar por la noche y fingir una sonrisa durante el día. Su vida se volvió vacía y sus amigos solo podían observar cómo el Eren que conocían se apagaba poco a poco.

No podía entrar. La ausencia de Levi seguía oprimiendo su pecho.

Apoyó la frente contra la puerta y las lágrimas brotaron sin poder contenerlas. Su llanto era silencioso, pero estaba solo, y los sollozos hicieron eco en cada rincón del castillo. Por eso se estremeció al escuchar algo caer al suelo.

Un golpe seco, solo eso. El sonido provenía de su izquierda, donde solo estaban las escaleras de caracol que ascendían a una de las torres.

Eren sintió un escalofrío sacudir su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Dada la situación de días atrás, la Legión de Reconocimiento tuvo que abandonar el castillo para trasladarse a la ciudad. De eso hacía varios meses y el castillo llevaba desocupado desde entonces, así que podía haber entrado cualquiera.

No dudó ni un instante y tomó una escoba con las dos manos. Él era un soldado; pillaría a quien se hubiera atrevido a invadir aquel lugar plagado de recuerdos y sueños frustrados.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no encontró a nadie.

Se encogió de hombros. Quizá solo fue un animalillo que entró por una ventana. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando golpeó algo con el pie.

Un extraño aparato que no había visto en su vida. Parecía delicado. Rectangular, de color negro y con un espacio oscuro donde podía ver su reflejo.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó a la oscuridad de las escaleras. Aquel objeto no pudo aparecer de la nada.

Subió hasta lo alto de la torre. Nadie había bajado de ahí, por lo que esa persona debía seguir arriba. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba desierto.

Con detenimiento, observó el misterioso objeto. Si había alguien capaz de descubrir qué era esa cosa, ese era Armin. Y no tardó en montar sobre su caballo y regresar al cuartel para enseñárselo.

.

—¿Has visto a Eren? —preguntaba Mikasa a cada soldado que encontraba. Así llevaba más de una hora.

Por su parte, imaginando que su hermana adoptiva estaría buscándolo, Eren se las arregló para dejar su caballo y adentrarse en el edificio principal sin ser visto. Apenas le costó hallar a su amigo en una de las salas comunes, vacías a esa hora del día, estudiando unos planos.

—¡Armin, tengo que enseñarte algo!

Entró como un huracán, llamando la atención de Armin. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Su expresión de desconcierto le dio igual y depositó el extraño descubrimiento en sus manos.

Armin le miró a los ojos con pesar. Hacía varios días que la depresión de Eren iba en aumento. Desde la muerte de Levi, el estado de su amigo parecía haber quedado en el fondo de un profundo estanque y, solo en ocasiones, lo que quedaba de su verdadera personalidad parecía salir a flote. Esa era una de ellas.

—Es la cosa más rara que he visto en toda mi vida —comentó al cabo de un rato, reparando en el objeto.

—Lo mismo pensé yo. No sé de dónde ha salido, de verdad. Lo encontré en el suelo y no había nadie allí aparte de mí.

—De acuerdo, vamos a echarle un vistazo.

De un manotazo, apartó a un lado planos y papeles y dejó el chisme sobre la mesa. Eren cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado para observarlo de cerca. Así pasaron los minutos, analizando cada esquina, cada lado. Armin tenía que pedirle a Eren que se aparatara un poco de vez en cuando, porque el chico solía terminar con la cabeza en medio.

Iba a romper el silencio cuando, de repente y como por arte de magia, el objeto comenzó a vibrar y el rectángulo se iluminó, dejando de reflejar sus rostros asustados. Aparecieron letras y dos pequeños cuadrados luminosos, uno verde y otro rojo.

Armin entendió que aquello escapaba de toda tecnología conocida por el ser humano, y lo relacionó con brujería o algún tipo de magia oculta. Por esa razón quiso detener a Eren cuando se dispuso a tocarlo, pero éste le ignoró y pulsó el cuadrado verde sin vacilar. Lo hizo por instinto, pues tenía la corazonada de que con ello hallaría la respuesta que buscaban.

Las vibraciones se detuvieron al instante. La sala quedó sumida en un silencio expectante, en el que apenas eran audibles sus respiraciones. No tardaron en escuchar una voz lejana, que parecía salir del aparato.

—Gracias al cielo —suspiró la voz con alivio—. ¿Hola? Ya que has descolgado, podrías al menos responder…

Eren tragó saliva, dudoso de su acción. Quizá debía haber hecho caso a Armin y no a su instinto, aunque ya era tarde para pensar en eso. Acercó la oreja para poder escuchar mejor, y palideció en cuanto reconoció la voz de la persona atrapada en aquel chisme.

—¿Puedo saber con quién hablo?

Profunda. Grave, aunque dulce al mismo tiempo. Suave y autoritaria. La misma voz que le hablaba hasta que caía dormido y le repetía _te amo_ mientras se sentían piel con piel. La voz de la persona que más extrañaba en ese momento.

—¿Le-levi? —Le costó un horror formular la pregunta. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban dormidas, notaba la garganta y la boca secas. Levi había muerto en sus brazos un año atrás.

Armin le miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación, pensando que Eren había perdido completamente la cabeza. Pero la voz de Levi volvió a hablar, alta y clara, llegando a los oídos de ambos.

—Así me llamo. No sé cómo lo sabes, pero no tiene gracia, mocoso de mierda. Tienes mi teléfono y más te vale devolvérmelo sin oponer resistencia, ladrón.

Viendo que Eren no reaccionaba a la acusación, Armin tomó la palabra.

—Mi amigo lo encontró y no había nadie allí. Creo que las explicaciones debe darlas usted.

— _Ah_ , entonces sois varios… Seguro que sois un grupo de mocosos gamberros con mucho tiempo libre.

No cabía duda. Aquella persona era Levi. En medio de la confusión, ninguno fue capaz de decir nada.

—Escuchad —Levi sonaba cansado del silencio que invadió las bocas de los chicos—. Conozco la forma de localizar vuestra posición con un solo _clic_ , así que no dudéis que os encontraré, estéis donde estéis, y haré que os metan en un correccional de menores.

Y tras eso, escucharon un pitido y nada más. Permanecieron estáticos, intentando asimilar toda esa información, encontrar una explicación a lo inexplicable.

Armin fue el primero en reaccionar. Agarró a su amigo por los hombros y le obligó a regresar a la realidad. El rostro de Eren no reflejaba ni la mitad de las emociones que sentía en ese momento, las que podían leerse en sus ojos verdes. Confusión, miedo, soledad y una pizca de esperanza.

—Eren, ¿dónde encontraste esa cosa?

 _Solo porque todo está cambiando_

 _no significa que nunca haya sido así antes_

•· ••· •· ••·

 **→→ Después →→**

Tanto Hange como Erwin conocían muy bien a Levi. Tres años de universidad presenciando su comportamiento y sus manías tenían que servir de algo. Ambos sabían que Levi solo tenía dos estados de ánimo aparte de la indiferencia. Uno era la tranquilidad, aquella calma absoluta que conseguía cuando limpiaba o evitaba que algo se manchara; el otro estado era, como no, el enfado.

Levi echaba humo en esa ocasión. Lanzó el teléfono de Hange sobre el sofá y comenzó a pasearse de un extremo a otro del salón, bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos. Mike estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

—¿Entonces? —se atrevió Erwin a preguntar—. ¿Van a devolvértelo?

No obtuvo respuesta. Mala señal y, a pesar de eso, insistió:

—A lo mejor fuiste un poco duro con ellos acusándoles de ladrones desde el principio.

—¡Exacto! —intervino Hange—. Puede que solo se lo hayan encontrado y ya. Tampoco es que sea un móvil muy bueno…

—¿Cuánto crees que les darán si quisieran venderlo?

— _Mmm_ … no creo que obtengan más de sesenta euros por un modelo así. Además, considerando la altura desde la que cayó en las escaleras del castillo, debe tener algo roto seguro.

—Es lo que estaba pensando. Diría que incluso-

—¡¿Queréis callar los dos?! —gritó Levi, con el ceño tan fruncido que aparecieron nuevas arrugas en su frente. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

Erwin no terminó su frase. A los dos se les olvidó de qué estaban hablando. No tuvieron en cuenta lo más importante, la primera regla que aprendieron de Levi: más valía no hacerlo enfadar. Y si estaba enfadado, lo mejor era huir bien lejos.

—Erwin, necesito que me prestes tu ordenador —le pidió cuando recuperó un poco la serenidad y las arrugas se esfumaron de su rostro.

—Claro. ¿Es para localizar tu móvil?

—No, es para comprar unas entradas del _show_ de "La chica Patata y el Calvito".

La segunda regla era: no hacer preguntas estúpidas o recibirás un sarcasmo gratuito.

El ordenador estaba encendido, así que solo tuvo que abrir internet y teclear su número de teléfono en la página rastreadora a la que estaba inscrito. Era una bastante buena y hasta tuvo que pagar por el registro, pero se alegró de haberlo hecho en aquel momento. Unos minutos bastaron para que la página le mostrara el lugar exacto.

 **Castillo de la Libertad, Alemania**

Hange estuvo a poco de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero se contuvo cuando vio un notorio temblor en la ceja de Levi.

—Hange —dijo de repente. Ella se tensó—, volvamos.

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, pero Erwin le indicó que guardara silencio e hiciera caso, por el bien de su salud y si quería conservar su vida.

Pero las sorpresas no habían hecho más que comenzar. Una vez allí, pudieron comprobar que el lugar estaba plagado de turistas haciendo fotografías a la fachada. Dar con el chico que tenía su teléfono iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Decidió llamar. Y tras cuatro interminables pitidos, alguien aceptó la llamada.

—¿Eres tú, Levi?

—No, soy tu abuela… Pues claro que soy yo, mocoso —Estaba cabreado, realmente harto del tema. Eren lo notó solo por el tono de su voz—. El localizador me ha llevado de nuevo al dichoso castillo y esto está lleno de gente. Estoy cansado de juegos, así que decidme de una vez dónde estáis o si no-

—Estamos en el castillo.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

Eren sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía contestar. ¿De verdad Levi estaba allí? Porque de ser cierto correría a sus brazos y no le soltaría en mil años.

—En la parte de atrás, al lado de los escalones.

Un segundo. Un minuto. Varios. Nadie habló durante ese tiempo y Eren contuvo la respiración, a la espera de ver aparecer a Levi por cualquier parte.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Aquí no hay nadie —dijo Levi. Estaba más exasperado y podía imaginar con total claridad la expresión de su rostro.

Pero había algo que no encajaba en todo eso, aparte de la resurrección de Levi. Eren y Armin fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al castillo en busca de pistas. Estaban allí, donde Eren le indicó. Entonces, ¿por qué Levi decía no ver a nadie?

—Esto empieza a asustarme… —Porque él tampoco veía a Levi.

Levi permaneció en silencio, analizando una por una las palabras del chico. Hange tardó un poco en alcanzarle, pues empezó a correr en cuanto le indicaron donde estaban, dejando a su amiga rezagada. Se llevó una enorme decepción cuando encontró la parte de atrás completamente vacía.

Prestó un poco de atención a los murmullos que se podían escuchar por el auricular.

—¿Qué ocurre, mocoso?

—Levi, mira el primer peldaño, en la piedra que está pegada a la pared.

Todo aquello resultaba demasiado extraño. Se acercó a la piedra y casi cayó de espaldas al leer lo que estaba escrito. Un mensaje rayado sobre la roca con trazos torpes que parecían hechos hace mucho tiempo, como si llevaran ahí toda la vida.

 **Levi, estamos aquí**

—No me gusta esta broma —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—Te juro que no es ninguna broma. Acabo de escribirlo ahora —dijo Eren en un susurro. El nudo de su garganta se hizo más fuerte y la voz le temblaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eren Yeager.

Algo dentro de Levi se removió al oír aquel nombre. Tuvo la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes, como si ya conociera a alguien llamado así. Alguien importante para él y que había olvidado.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Eren, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— _Eh_ sí… estoy bien. Es solo que… —quiso decírselo, pero se arrepintió a tiempo y prefirió callar—. Da igual.

Más murmullos. Creyó reconocer el timbre de voz del otro chico, el que habló la vez anterior. Eren le pedía que le dejara a solas un momento y él se negaba.

Al final, Eren se salió con la suya.

—Levi.

—Dime.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio antes de que Eren formulara su pregunta. La duda que llevaba rodando por su cabeza todo ese tiempo.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que llevas un año muerto?

—Creo que me estás confundiendo con otro Levi. Y mira que no es un nombre muy común.

Eren no necesitaba un "no" para saber que no le había creído. La verdad es que él mismo tampoco se creía lo que estaba pasando. Pero sí estaba seguro de que ese era el mismo Levi que conoció, el mismo que robó su corazón.

—Sé que eres tú. Tu voz, tu forma de hablar, las palabras… incluso sigues llamándome _mocoso_.

Lo último estaba impregnado de nostalgia y Levi lo notó.

—Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de mí.

—Lo estoy —afirmó Eren sin una pizca de vergüenza. Aquel sentimiento había sido confesado tantas veces en la oscuridad de la noche que no le costaba nada expresarlo—. Estoy enamorado de ti y lo estaré siempre. Incluso volvería a enamorarme en otra vida. Recordarte es tan doloroso… y sin embargo estoy hablando contigo, aunque tú no me recuerdes —Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas y las palabras se negaban a salir—. Ahora entiendo por qué Jean me llama _suicida_. Debo tener un lado masoquista.

—No-

Levi se asustó de su propia voz. Cada palabra de Eren había tocado algún punto sensible de su alma y, por una vez desde que era pequeño, sintió deseos de llorar. Se contuvo y tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta.

—No puedo creerte.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creo del todo. Para mí esto es como un sueño. Ni siquiera sé lo que es esta cosa que nos conecta. No sé si es verdad que estás aquí y no te veo o estás en el cielo, donde mi madre me enseñó que iban las almas al morir.

Aquello dejó de tener sentido. Lo que empezó siendo una simple pérdida había desembocado en una locura. Pensó que unos chiquillos encontraron el teléfono y se lo decidieron quedar para alardear de móvil entre sus amigos. Por eso les metió miedo, creyendo que así se lo devolverían y, de paso, les daría una lección sobre lo que debían hacer cuando encontraran algo perdido. Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

El mocoso era un pirado que le confundía con una persona muerta a la que amaba. Esa fue la explicación más razonable y, por tanto, la que prefirió aceptar, aunque en el fondo sabía que había algo más detrás de todo.

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Debía poner fin a aquella conversación o terminaría por volverse loco él también.

—Eren, ahora tengo que colgar. Volveré a llamar —mintió. En realidad había dado su teléfono por perdido, ya que llamar de nuevo no entraba en sus planes.

Y con esas palabras cortó la conexión, dejando al castaño de ojos verdes hundido en sus propias lágrimas. Armin corrió a su lado y le abrazó por la espalda como muestra de apoyo, aunque sabía que poco podía hacer por su amigo.

Mientras, en el mismo lugar y a más de mil años de distancia, Levi miraba la oscura pantalla del teléfono. El silencio al otro lado de la línea solo sirvió para aumentar la intensidad con la que el nombre de Eren se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

—Hange, ¿puedo usar tu móvil hasta que pueda comprar uno para mí?

—No hay problema.

Ninguno habló durante la mitad del camino de regreso a casa de Erwin. Levi estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con Eren como eje central de su preocupación. Aquel chico tenía algo que le intrigaba y no llegaba a comprender qué era.

Entonces, Hange captó su atención con un comentario hecho en voz baja, más para sí misma que para ser escuchado.

—Ese nombre… Eren. Creo haberlo escuchado antes.

Por alguna razón, aquel comentario quedó grabado en su mente. Cuando colgó, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a marcar su propio número. Tenía miedo de involucrarse en la vida de Eren y llegar a descubrir cosas que realmente no quería. Estaba convencido de que el chico era una especie de acosador, que lo mejor era alejarse y olvidarse del tema.

Sin embargo, una parte de él deseaba hablar con ese mocoso.

Y los recuerdos no tardarían en surgir en forma de sueños terribles.

 _Escoge una estrella en el oscuro horizonte_

 _y sigue la luz_

•· ••· •· ••·

 **←← Antes, varias noches después ←←**

Era noche sin luna y la oscuridad se hacía más pesada conforme la vela se consumía. Los ojos verdes de Eren brillaban en la penumbra, al abrigo de la luz, clavados en el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

Sus dedos rozaban la superficie plana, aguardando la llamada prometida de Levi, que ya tardaba demasiado en llegar. Tanta espera le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Aún así se mantenía aferrado a la idea de que cumpliría su palabra.

El tacto era suave y frío, lo contrario a la piel cálida y aterciopelada de su amado Levi. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un profundo suspiro, rememorando cómo se sentía recorrer su espalda desnuda con la yema de los dedos. Un ligero estremecimiento le sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Siempre que revivía aquellos momentos íntimos ocurría lo mismo. Era difícil soportar el dolor de su ausencia, pero más doloroso era el olvido. Sus manos le enseñaron la inmensidad de sensaciones que podía despertar una caricia. Despacio, exploraban cada rincón de la piel del otro y los besos seguían el delicado trazo. Con Levi a su lado, en la seguridad de sus brazos, halló una burbuja que los alejó del mundo real.

Abrió los ojos. Una lágrima fugitiva rodaba por su mejilla.

—No más lágrimas por esta noche, Eren —se dijo a sí mismo.

Apagó la vela de un soplo y se metió entre las sábanas, con el teléfono –como lo había llamado Levi– en la mano. De alguna manera, tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir más cerca de él. Aún así, dormir continuaba siendo una tarea complicada. Echaba en falta sus latidos, su canción de cuna favorita. A veces los escuchaba en sueños, cuando éstos no se convertían en pesadillas.

Los recuerdos más felices junto a Levi aparecieron en su mente y sus párpados empezaron a ceder. Estaba casi dormido cuando notó unas leves vibraciones. Como si lo hubiera invocado, la pantalla del teléfono se iluminó.

Tuvo que sujetarlo con las dos manos para controlar el temblor causado por los nervios. Tenía la corazonada de que esa llamada sería distinta a la anterior. Finalmente pulsó el cuadrado de color verde y volvió a escuchar su voz. La voz de la persona a la que iban dirigidos todos sus latidos.

—¿Mocoso? Siento llamar a estas horas, pero… no sé cómo explicarlo.

La preocupación golpeó a Eren al notarlo tan abatido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te va a parecer una estupidez —Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo antes de decirlo—. He tenido un sueño horrible. Nunca en mi vida he tenido pesadillas así.

—¿De qué trataba?

—Ese es el problema, que no lo sé. De repente estaba en mitad de un prado rodeado de árboles —hablaba tan rápido que tropezaba con sus propias palabras—, y unos monstruos enormes con forma humana salían detrás de ellos. No tenía escapatoria. Varias voces gritaban mi nombre. Pude reconocer la de Hange, Erwin. La tuya.

—Levi, creo que-

—He intentado localizarte, pero apenas he podido encontrar información sobre tus padres.

Aquello desconcertó a Eren.

— _¿Eh?_ ¿Mis padres?

—Sí. Grisha Yeager, un famoso neurocirujano de Estados Unidos. También he visto algún artículo de revista acerca de la modista Carla Yeager. Son tus padres, ¿verdad?

Eren no podía creerlo. Permaneció inmóvil, incorporado en la cama con el pelo revuelto y los ojos bien abiertos. Cualquiera que le viera en ese estado pensaría que era un perturbado mental, pero solo había que ponerse en su lugar.

Presenció la muerte de su madre, al igual que la de Levi. Y en ese momento, el mismo Levi le decía que su madre estaba viva.

—Mamá… —musitó. Tras un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, pudo preguntar—: ¿Dónde está Estados Unidos?

Levi se atragantó y empezó a toser. Eren supuso que se había levantado y estaba tomando una taza de té, algo que solía relajarle bastante.

—¿Acaso no te enseñaron eso en el colegio? —cuestionó Levi cuando dejó de toser.

—Pues no. En el colegio nos enseñaban lo básico de matemáticas y lenguaje, algo de ciencias y los pueblos, ríos y montañas más importantes. No me suena ningún pueblo llamado Estados Unidos dentro de las murallas.

—¿Has dicho… murallas?

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ellos. Ninguno imaginaba que sus mundos eran totalmente distintos. Mientras que a Eren le parecía normal la existencia de las murallas, Levi jamás las vio y no creía en esos testimonios de gente que decía haberlas visto. Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, él podía ser una de esas personas, pues estaba empezando a recordar lo que nadie recordaba.

—¿Sigues ahí, mocoso? —le llamó Levi. El silencio era tal que parecía haberse cortado la llamada.

—No has cambiado nada —comentó el chico con una triste sonrisa en los labios, dejándose caer sobre la almohada. Ese apodo, dicho con cariño de boca de Levi, le encantaba.

—La última vez que hablamos me asustaste diciendo que estabas enamorado de mí porque, ¿sabes una cosa? Yo no te conozco y tú hablas como si me conocieras. En Alemania no lo sé, pero en mi país eso es acoso.

—Nos conocemos, pero parece que me has borrado de tu memoria. Lo sé todo sobre ti.

—¿ _Ah_ , sí? ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora? —le retó.

—Estás sentado de lado en la silla, bebiendo té negro y sujetando la taza como solo tú lo haces, con esa forma tuya tan peculiar. Me fijé en eso la primera vez que te vi tomando té.

Tampoco necesitó verlo para saber que su rostro se ensombreció.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó. Que Eren adivinara aquello le puso más inquieto de lo que estaba, aunque al menos había dejado atrás la pesadilla. Sus pasos le llevaron a la habitación donde dormía. Corretear por los pasillos cuando se está en casa ajena no le parecía de buena educación, así que volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

—Son cosas que cualquier acosador puede descubrir.

Eren resopló, pensando qué clase de secretos podía saber él que nadie más supiera.

—Duermes con calcetines porque se te enfrían los pies, y eso te desvela en mitad de la noche —dijo sin más, arrastrando las palabras—. También sé lo mucho que te atraen las miradas profundas, pero lo primero en que te fijas de alguien es la forma de su cuello. Y te excita…

Se detuvo, dejando la frase flotar en el aire. De repente había empezado a sentir calor. Un calor que nacía en su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Conocía esa sensación a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin sentirla, un año exacto.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En tus labios —respondió Eren de manera inconsciente— marcando un camino de besos por todo el cuello, desde mi clavícula hasta terminar detrás de mi oreja. Te excitaba hacer eso… y a mí que lo hicieras.

En ese instante Levi tuvo que reconocer que ese mocoso le conocía demasiado bien. La idea le asustó, pero la descripción de aquella acción que tanto le excitaba prendió una chispa en su interior. Corría el riesgo de incendiar la casa de Erwin si se descontrolaba.

—¿Qué más hacía?

Las mejillas de Eren se encendieron ante la pregunta.

—Empezabas probando mis labios, jugando con la pasión y la intensidad de los besos. Solías enredar los dedos en mi pelo mientras tu otra mano exploraba mi cuerpo, introduciéndose bajo la ropa, que empezaba a sobrar.

—Como ahora —susurró Levi, apartándose del teléfono para que Eren no le oyera.

Porque a medida que Eren hablaba, con la mente perdida en expresar lo que sentía cuando hacían el amor, el cuerpo de Levi se iba calentando. Su respiración se fue tornando pesada, hasta el punto de que suspiros escapaban de sus labios.

Eren no se daba cuenta de nada. Continuaba hablando ajeno a lo que ocurría.

—Jadeabas al sentir mi calor. Lo que nunca supiste es que tu piel ardía y con un solo roce bastaba para derretir mi cuerpo. Y no sabes lo inseguro que me sentía cuando nos desnudábamos. Siempre te detenías a contemplarme antes de fundirnos en un nuevo beso.

Una pausa hizo que Eren se percatara de lo que estaba pasando. Lo había revivido con tanta claridad que su miembro terminó despertando. Se quedó mirando el bulto formado bajo la ropa antes de percibir los jadeos cerca de su oído.

—Levi, ¿qué haces?

— _Joder_ , mocoso —se quejó Levi. Su voz era ronca y le costaba un poco hablar—. ¿Qué esperabas? Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo tiene erecto ahora.

—Lo siento… no pretendía…

—Deja de disculparte y sigue hablando. ¿Qué pasaba después de desnudarnos?

— _Ah_ … Besabas cada recodo de mi piel, sin importar lo escondido que estuviera —continuó, pero los sonidos de Levi atrapaban su atención como un imán e ignorarlos era inútil, pues los seguía oyendo en su imaginación—. Acariciabas mi pecho y descendías por mi costado, pasando por el abdomen hasta llegar a mis caderas. Entonces…

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué? —Esa orden confundió al chico.

—Tócate.

—Pero-

—No importa, Eren. Solo hazlo, necesito que lo hagas.

Esas palabras se repitieron varias veces en el silencio de la habitación. Estaba solo, pero saber que Levi se encontraba en otro lugar masturbándose le excitó de alguna forma.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y su mano derecha rodeaba su miembro con firmeza. La otra sujetaba el teléfono, a través del cual le llegaban los suspiros de Levi. Suspiros y gemidos que le provocaban pequeñas sacudidas similares a corrientes eléctricas.

Comenzó con un lento vaivén. Su corazón latía con fuerza a medida que la intensidad de su agarre aumentaba manteniendo constante el movimiento. Aquello solo incrementaba el placer e imaginar a Levi imitando sus acciones le nublaba la razón.

Respirar se hizo un trabajo costoso, pero no quería que aquellas sensaciones terminaran nunca. La habitación estaba oscura y en silencio, como todo el cuartel, y escuchar sus propios jadeos era aún más excitante.

—Eren —susurró Levi tras un sonoro gemido.

—Levi.

—Eren, no te contengas. Quiero… oír tu voz. Déjate lleva-ar.

Escuchar tan cerca de su oído aquel gemido le incitó a aumentar el ritmo. Aquello era demasiado extraño, pero hizo caso a Levi y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos.

Sus latidos, su respiración, los sonidos eróticos que escapaban de su boca, todo iba en perfecta coordinación. Y Levi le acompañaba en cada sacudida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los placenteros espasmos que azotaban su cuerpo con cada gemido de Levi, sentía que faltaba algo.

—No puedo hacerlo… Te necesito aquí… Necesito sentirte…

—Eren, solo un poco más.

—Repítelo —suplicó. Oír su nombre cerca de su oído entre jadeos le recordaba a cuando estaban juntos, en aquellas noches de pasión donde necesitaban sentirse.

Era como viajar al pasado.

—Eren —gimió Levi, al borde del orgasmo—. Eren, m-más…

En la oscuridad solo se escuchaba el nombre de Levi siendo arrancado de su garganta con más y más frecuencia. Fuera, reinaba el silencio. Nadie podía imaginar el torrente de sensaciones por las que Eren pasó en esos minutos. Desde la nostalgia, pasando por la tristeza y la soledad, hasta el ardiente placer cuando aceleró el movimiento de su mano.

Al final, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

—No… puedes imaginar… cuánto te quiero —susurró al teléfono, esperando que Levi lo escuchara.

Por su parte, Levi compartió los mismos sentimientos sin llegar a comprender la razón. El por qué un vestigio de aquella tristeza y desolación quedó atrapado en su pecho no pudo descubrirlo. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: si Eren Yeager estaba loco, él también.

Colgar después de aquello era imposible, así que continuaron hablando durante horas. Levi se atrevió a preguntarle acerca de las murallas y Eren le habló de los titanes.

Eren se quedó dormido primero, cuando Levi fue un momento al baño. Al regresar, Eren no contestaba, por lo que cortó la llamada y se envolvió en las sábanas, no sin antes cambiarlas por otras limpias.

No hubo monstruos ni gritos en sus sueños, pero sí un chico alto de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos color bosque, con ligeros trazos dorados. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Estaba acostado en una cama de sábanas blancas, boca abajo, y la luz del amanecer pintaba su cuerpo desnudo con delicados tonos anaranjados.

El chico le miraba sonriente.

Pobre del despertador que se atreviera a interrumpir ese sueño. Sufriría toda su ira.

 _Deja que tus recuerdos crezcan y crezcan más fuertes_

 _hasta que estén ante tus ojos_

•· ••· •· ••·

 **→→ Después, al día siguiente →→**

Por suerte para los despertadores, lo que despertó a Levi esa mañana fueron los rayos del sol estampándose en su cara.

La casa entera olía a zumo de naranja, café y bizcocho. Sí, un gran bizcocho de chocolate estaba haciéndose en el horno.

Entró en la cocina con los ojos a medio abrir y el pelo revuelto. Aunque el sueño que tuvo fue reparador, era muy tarde cuando cayó dormido y las consecuencias eran notables en ese momento.

Hange estaba sentada, comiendo un plato a rebosar de tortitas con miel, y casi se atragantó de la risa al verlo en la puerta con ese aspecto.

—Buenos días, Levi. Veo que has dormido muy bien.

—Cállate, loca. ¿Eres tú la que está horneando eso? —dijo señalando el bizcocho. Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—Este será nuestro último día aquí y quise prepararles algo a la parejita para cuando vuelvan del trabajo. Me da mucha pena que estas vacaciones se acaben.

Mientras Levi preparaba su desayuno, ella terminó el suyo. Se quedó mirándole por largo rato, con una sonrisa amigable que para Levi era una sonrisa siniestra. Sabía que estaba planeando algo en su contra.

—¿Se puede saber qué tengo en la cara? —preguntó molesto.

Hange se encogió de hombros.

—Nada… ¿No vas a decirme por qué estás tan cansado?

Su respuesta fue un suspiro, pero la mirada de Hange siguió clavada en él, expectante. Y no se levantó de la silla hasta que, por fin, logró su objetivo.

—No entiendo nada. Hace unos días pensaba que lo sabía todo. Pero mi teléfono desapareció, fue encontrado por un mocoso que dice estar enamorado de mí y que me conoce más que yo mismo. _Ah_ , y anoche tuve sexo telefónico con él.

A Hange casi se le cayeron los platos al suelo. Levi teniendo sexo por teléfono era algo que escapaba de toda lógica. Era algo inimaginable.

—Y eso no es todo —Porque no, aún quedaba por decir lo peor de aquella historia, lo que realmente le asustaba—. Ese chico dice vivir rodeado de murallas en un mundo infestado de titanes, grandes criaturas que se alimentan de humanos. Salir de esas murallas significa la muerte.

La joven de cabello castaño respiró hondo y contuvo el aire unos segundos. Procesar información como esa era normal para alguien como ella, pues ya había leído sobre esas murallas. Lo que nunca se mencionaba en los testimonios que leía era la existencia de esos titanes.

—Hange —dijo Levi, con la mirada perdida en el fondo de su taza ya vacía—, ¿a dónde ha ido mi móvil? ¿Quién es Eren Yeager?

—Bueno —respondió ella, pensando en voz alta—, creo que ese mundo puede ser perfectamente el nuestro en el pasado. Sí, unos mil años en el pasado. Los testimonios de los que te hablé, ¿recuerdas? Esos testimonios eran de personas que habían soñado con ello y éstos se mezclaban con la realidad. He leído artículos donde se expone la teoría de que "el gran cataclismo" no es más que el derrumbamiento de dichas murallas.

Había soltado todo eso a la vez que fregaba los platos y, cuando se giró para mirar a su amigo, se encontró con su cara de total desconcierto.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo y mi móvil?

—Es posible que, al caer desde esa altura, tu móvil viajara al pasado.

—¡Venga ya, Hange! ¡Esto es serio!

—Lo digo muy en serio… De verdad, piensa en la posibilidad por un momento. Tu móvil dio un salto en el tiempo, llegando al pasado, donde ese chico lo encontró. Tiene sentido, Levi. Eso explicaría también que desconociera de nuestra tecnología.

Levi se masajeó la sien.

—Todo este asunto me está volviendo loco. ¿Cómo explica tu teoría que Eren diga que estoy muerto?

La pregunta dejó a Hange muda durante un buen rato. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Eren… Eren Yeager… —musitó la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes su apellido? ¿Le conoces?

—Puede… pero no sé de qué… _¡Ah!_ ¡Lo tengo! La cumbre de medicina que se celebró en nuestra ciudad hace dos años. El Doctor Yeager dio una excelente conferencia sobre los avances más novedosos en el campo de la neurocirugía. Entre los asistentes recuerdo a un joven de unos trece años. Alto, esbelto, de piel bronceada y grandes ojos verdes. Su nombre era-

—Eren —Levi terminó la frase por ella. Era él, sin lugar a dudas, el chico de su sueño. ¿Cómo era posible que soñara con él si no lo había visto nunca? A no ser…

—Exacto.

—Hange, ¿es posible que yo y el Levi que él dice haber visto morir, seamos la misma persona?

—No estoy segura. Existen ciertas culturas antiguas que exponen la reencarnación como explicación a lo que hay después de la muerte. Aunque no dicen que esa reencarnación sea en un cuerpo idéntico al anterior, quién sabe. Todo es posible dadas las circunstancias.

Poco a poco, las ideas iban construyéndose en su cabeza. Podía imaginar su teléfono a través de un oscuro túnel hasta caer a los pies de Eren. El teléfono sonando y al pobre chico petrificado al escuchar su voz. Luego en el castillo, escribiendo aquel mensaje, que perduró con los años hasta que él pudo leerlo. Al final, Eren de nuevo, llorando por su muerte.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hange preocupada, pues tenía los ojos vidriosos de solo pensarlo.

—Tengo que decírselo. Decirle que todo estará bien.

Al segundo ya estaba marcando su número, que había pasado a ser la única manera de contactar con él.

—¡No vas a creer lo que voy a decirte! —exclamó en cuanto Eren aceptó la llamada.

Pero el chico tenía otra preocupación en mente.

—Levi, apenas puedo leer las letras y el teléfono emite vibraciones, ¿eso es normal?

Con eso, Levi sintió una leve punzada en el pecho. Eso solo podía significar la cosa tan tonta de que su teléfono se estaba quedando sin batería. En realidad, ya había durado mucho tiempo, pues él tenía que cargarlo cada día. Sería porque Eren solo lo usó para hablar con él.

Comenzó a lanzar maldiciones, como si eso fuera a solucionar el problema.

—Me estás asustando…

—Por favor, dime que tenéis electricidad.

—¿Qué es eso?

— _Joder_ , maldita batería del demonio. ¡Eren! —exclamó angustiado. Tenía que decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—. Escucha con atención. No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a poder hablar, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante, así que no interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Te hablo desde un futuro en el que no hay murallas ni titanes, en donde esa pesadilla en la que vives se acabó. Aunque el Levi que conociste murió, yo soy su reencarnación en este futuro, y ahora sé que tú también estás en él. Vives con tus padres en Estados Unidos y te prometo que iré a buscarte lo más pronto posible. Dime, Eren, ¿me esperarás?

Silencio. Hubo un momento en el que creyó que su tiempo se había agotado.

—Sí, Levi —dijo Eren con la voz entrecortada—. Te estaré esperando.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro, y no necesitaba verlo para saber que Eren también sonreía. Era su pequeña promesa, una tan fuerte como su amor, que logró saltar la barrera del tiempo gracias a un teléfono móvil.

La batería estaba a punto de agotarse. No obstante, pudieron despedirse a su manera.

—Mocoso.

—Levi.

—Te amo.

Y la pantalla del teléfono que Eren sostenía en la mano se apagó para siempre.

A pesar de eso, la sonrisa no se esfumó de sus labios, pues Levi le había dado el mejor regalo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

La esperanza de que, aunque su luz se apagara, volvería a encenderse en otro lugar, mil años después. Y Levi iría a buscarle.

 _Volverás cuando todo esto acabe_

 _No es necesario decir adiós_

Nos encontraremos al otro lado, **Levi**

• _Fin_ •

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Creo que me estoy muriendo ahora mismo! _Aasjkasjaksjkas_ como siempre, voy a descargar todas mis frustraciones aquí, dejándome mil cosas en el tintero, pero quedándome más a gusto que… no se me ocurre nada ahora.

¿Alguien ha sido capaz de tragarse semejante cosa? En serio, si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, que tenga cuidado de no tropezar con mi cuerpo moribundo al salir. Gracias.

Este es el resultado del primer _Lemon_ que escribo en mi vida, así que pido perdón si quedó raro, inverosímil o lo que sea. Perdón también si hay faltas de ortografía o ciertas frases pierden sentido. A estas horas no distingo entre la "b" y la "v".

Este tipo de historias surgen de ver tres veces en menos de una semana _"La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo"_. ¿Conclusión? No hagáis caso a vuestro coco cuando le vienen "ideas brillantes" como esta. Y si no os ha pasado nunca, ¡enhorabuena! –les ofrece piruletas.

Ahora en serio, ha sido toda una experiencia escribir este _one-shot_. La primera vez que trato el tema de la reencarnación, la primera vez que continúo una escena de sexo hasta el final… en fin, muchas cosas nuevas. Solo me queda dar las gracias a las páginas organizadoras por la convocatoria. ¡Llegó tarde, pero LLEGÓ!

Ahora que lo he revisado por última vez antes de publicarlo, puedo decir que estoy contenta con cómo ha quedado al final. Oooh, Deus, el final me dio ganas de llorar, y eso que es mío. _Ñe_ , siempre me pasa… soy sensible, aunque luego nunca lloro.

Espero que os haya gustado –si es que esto puede gustar a alguien– tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Y me despido ya, que tengo sueño… ¿Alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual review?

 **PD** : ¡Por fin puedo seguir escribiendo mi amado Jearmin!


End file.
